Heiji's first love
by Little Pearl
Summary: A short peek into Heiji's thoughts. Inspired by the 7th DC Movie - so be aware of spoilers!


A short fic, written after watching the seventh movie of DC. Be aware of the spoliers!!

* * *

So it was you. My first love. The one and only one, that amazed me and made my heart flutter…Say, do you believe in destiny? Normally I would laugh at such a thing. But now, now that I know the truth, I won't laugh anymore. I'll be serious, for once in my life, about you. I know that it'll be hard, especially when now you're sleeping on my shoulder peacefully, literally drooling over my jacket, but I think I'll manage.

I was blind. Just like this delicate pink veil of petals had covered my vision… I even mistook it for a dream. A beautiful mirage, that happened in my heart. When Kudo told me the truth about this little crystal, that I cherished for so many years, I felt betrayed. Once again, I was afraid that you weren't true. So when I learned the truth, I couldn't help my heart beating slight faster.

How could I not recognize your voice? Your eye color? Your brown hair… Yes, I am a stupid ahou. If you want I can make it an official statement. Not that many people would believe in that, but… The most important thing is what you think of me. Nobody else matters.

With the very first second I saw you, I was in love with you. Well, at that time it meant that I wanted us to hold hands together while walking, to peck each others cheeks when saying 'goodbye'… And I really would give everything that time to hold your delicate hand that was playing with that ball, to kiss your cheek, or to just talk to you. However you disappeared with a blink of an eye, leaving me with a broken heart.

I wonder what would happen, if I rushed to your side earlier, while you was still standing under the tree. Would I say something first, or would you smile at me, asking 'how do I look?'… Or maybe you would call my name and tease me? I know that now, it's too late, but I can't help but wonder, how would it affect our lives…

Would anything change for you? If you knew that your best friend had a crush on you, since he saw you singing and looking like a princess under a skaura tree… With sparkling, big eyes, with a delicate red lipstick on your mouth, in a kimono. You was perfect at that time. Cute, lovely, gorgeous, or as I described you earlier: beautiful.

(Hmm, note to myself: nothing changed really, despite you like to yell at me sometimes. Even then you're so pretty…And yeah, I recall naming you 'sexy' in my thoughts. But I will never tell you that!)

I wonder how would you react if I told that it was you? Would you believe me? Or get angry, called me ahou and I would receive some punches from you? I guess, I wouldn't blame you, although I would want an another reaction… A tint of blush on your cheeks, a rapid blinking of eyes, a disbelief on your face and a shy smile on your lips. Without any words, because they aren't always needed… And, believe me, it would be a lot easier to kiss you, when your mouth stayed closed.

My life wouldn't change that much. Even if you knew that I had a crush on you, you wouldn't expect it to be in my heart for so long, would you? Even if it's a bittersweet feeling, of one-sided love, I can't help but cherish it. I loved you then, in our 3rd grade and I love you now. The only thing that changed is my view on love…

I still want to hold your hands, but mostly I want them to hug me and I want to embrace you with my arms. I still want to kiss you, but full on your lips, leaving you breathless. But I don't want to talk to you, I want to occupy your lips and your thoughts… So you can't speak and can concentrate on something different…

Am I too selfish? I know that I want you to love me as well. It took me a lot of time to understand my feelings. The 'I like you' phrase changed to 'I love you' phrase, I can't be sure in what moment exactly, but surely I had to mature enough to see it.

I swore that I'll protect you, even if it costs my life. I still touch that wound on my hand occasionally, remembering how you wanted to throw your life away so reckless…

And that time, I wanted to tell you, that you're my most important person and that I'm sorry for bringing you along, ignoring the danger… Was it close to 'I love you'?

And yes, I had to say that I treat you like my little follower, or Kudo would tease me for the rest of my life… maybe the fact that I was cared of your reaction was also the ground. That'll be my little secret, that I treat you like my girlfriend.

Maybe, one day, I'll tell you all that. I'll tell you everything, just like Kudo will tell Nee-chan about everything… But for now, I can only dream… Kazuha.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
